Delta
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: This was a story from my old account, revised and edited. She woke up in a dark pace with her memories all a blur. How did she get here , why was she here? More importantly, where was here? She had no answers, and only time would bring them back that much she knew. So taking it upon herself she leaves and tries to start a new life. Only there seems to be a problem, a twin problem.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes she swore she remembered metal, water holding her body upright. The soft voices of people talking about her. And yet, it seemed only like a dream. So vivid yet unclear. Her name, as she heard them call her by, Delta. A word which too them means, the fourth. Of what, she did not know. It wasn't like she remembered much of it all, everything was just so blurry. Her eyes would only just open and close for what felt like seconds. But there was always someone new staring at her.

There were times, she could remember fire, this orange heat that rushed onto her face. Flames, a word too her that meant destruction, that reflected off her eyes. The pain and sorry that can come with this heat, then confusion that follows it. The screams that echoed, then the nothing that remained.

Then there was a breath, air filled her lungs, warmth returned to her skin. Her eyes snapped open, and looked around the dark room. She took a breath again, musty air filled her air way. Something beside her snapped open as she was let loose. Dropping to the ground she held herself up on her hands and knees.

Long white hair obscured her vision of everything as it draped along her back and shoulders. She took quick, long breaths as it trying to get her baring right. Her vision was fuzzy and slowly adjusting to the low light they were in. Her hands felt along the cool stone flooring, smooth without a bump or crack from where she sat. Her eyes blinked a few times, as everything slowly cleared.

Pushing herself upright, she sat on her knees and forelegs looking around the room in confusion. Not a sound, not even the wind rushed through the area. There was barely any light, other then the soft silver glow through windows just barely out of the sight, fuzzing the lines a bit to where the color melted together and the lines of the window hardly seen. Pushing a strand of white hair away from her eyes and tucking it behind her right ear, Delta found herself frowning.

 _'Where am I?'_ she thought, looking down at her hands and legs. She frown again in thought this time, why was she wearing a orange jump suite over a black shirt and pants? Carefully flexing her fingers, to find they each responded as they should, she tested her legs, getting up right after wobbling a bit as they felt numb and weak. She wavered a bit, unstable, looking like a newborn fawn trying to stand. Delta gripped onto a new by object, which just so happened to be the things she fell out of, to upright herself.

Once the blood flowed by down to her legs, she took a hesitant step forward on the dark brown boots she was wearing. Her leg was shaking a bit, like she hadn't used them in so long she had forgotten how. But as she took on step after another, her mind came back to itself and she took a few step from the thing that supported her. After getting her bearings again, she turned around slowly, looking around at the place.

Her eyes looked back at the things she had used to hold herself up and what she was inside, _'A cryo pod?'_ she thought in confusion. Why was she in a pod of all things? Her memories offered no explanation, ending in blackness after the heat hit her face and something hard on her neck. It was all very annoying, she had no answer as to why she was here, or where even here was.

Delta hummed to herself, turning back to the place she was in, and taking slow steps forward. Standing around wasn't going to help her, might was well take a look around. Her footsteps echoed in the silence, as she gazed around the blank, dark room. She ran her hand along something cold and smooth, like the floor only a few feet above it. She turned her head to see the outline of a table in the dark.

 _'A file?'_ she thought curiously, ran her finger tips over the vanilla folder that seemed to shine in the stark blackness around it. While the silver moonlight outside was not ideal, it still showed much of the words on the folder. **TOP SECRET**. Seemed kind of cliche for Delta, why leave this here? _'Unless they left in a hurry?'_ she mused to herself.

She carefully opened the medium sized folder and let the papers flow out a bit. Her eyes slowly scanned the words, a thin white line frown formed onto her face. Not much detail, mostly just picture of her with coded words and numbers on it. Her self still felt too dizzy to really try and decode it, she really didn't need a headache right now.

Turning her soft eyes to the pod and back to the file, it became clear someone did put her in there. But she had yet to find out why. And her memories were still trying to clear from the sleep haze she had been in for a long time. They would turn up, but only in time. She closed the file again, and looked back down at the jump suite, she wouldn't need this on it'd only draw attention. Carefully she took it off to uncover her black shirt and pants, throwing the jump suit on the table and turning back to the area she had yet to explore.

Delta knew there was a way out, and she could find it. The then is, a question played on her mind, _'What next once I am out of here?'_

 ***Two Years Later***

Placing a tray on the conveyor belt a smile played on seventh graders lips as she walked back to her seat. Her medium length white hair and red eyes gave everyone the impression she was an albino, her name being Diana rather common and easy to remember.

Returning to her seat, she opened a book she was finishing and continued to read. She drank the rest of her juice as everyone else went to take their trays also. Finishing the book, she closed the hard back cover and place it on the table, getting up she walked to a trash can to throw away the box and straw.

"Look out, move it! Taking tray back!" she moved out of the way of a girl named Tammy with her girl gang in tow. Uploading down her black shirt again, she went on past the three girls, who stopped at the belt to play down their trays.

"Now watch you filthy trays," Tammy told the group of kids, "I don't wanna get and gunk on my expensive new sweater."

Diana watched as the belt snagged onto her coat, her eyes widening a bit as Tammy yelped in fear. Running over she grabbing one of the girl's legs pulling back. Just as two others ran over and helped her.

Tammy looked at the thing in front of her in fear, inches away form slicing off her fingers, "Get me out of here!" Tammy screamed in fear, "I already washed and conditioner this morning!"

Diana gripped the leg tightly along with the boys, straining to keep the machine from pulling her any farther. "Megan toss me a tray!" the boy with yellow and blue on yelled to the girl in pink and purple. To which she did so, the boy forcing it into the side of the machine, as it gave enough time for the two boys and Diana to yank hard, forcing Tammy's sleeve to come un-snagged and off the belt. At the cost of the plastic tray breaking.

The one in a blue and white hoodie breath a sigh of relief, "That was a close one..." he muttered looking at the tray belt. Diana had to agree too close for comfort. It seemed the other three agreed on his statement also.

Tammy looked down at her hands, "I can't believe it." she said looking at the five.

"It was no trouble, really." Diana said quickly already knowing where this was going. But ti didn't seem to have an effect as the girl soon declared them her new Best Friends. Diana bit back a groan as the others looked shocked. Tammy ran off laughing as she said bye to them.

The one in blue frowning, "I think for the first time eve,r I'm going to regret a heroic deed." he told the other three.

Diana sighed, "You think you are..." she muttered, then looked at them with a small smile, "Thank you for helping me back there, I wouldn't have been able to do it by myself."

The one in red smile at her, "It's no trouble, after all it's the right thing to do." he told her then added as an after thought, "Even if it lead to this."

She smiled warmly, "She'll come her her senses, hopefully." she blinked, "I'm sorry but I never caught your names." she told them.

The red once smile, "I'm Lee!" he told her, Diana nodded slowly.

"The football player for the school team?" she asked, earning a nod from the 'Jock' as some woudl call him around here.

"So you've heard of me?" Lee seemed to almost boast.

The girl to left sighed, "Forgive my brother." she told Diana with a smile, "I'm Megan." she told Diana who smiled cheerfully back.

"Nice to meet you." she told her looking at the boy in blue.

"I'm Marc," he told her, "Their middle sibling." he told her. From his tone she guessed her was the brains of this family, Megan seemed like the mediator of everything and the boy in yellow seemed like the wild one. Every family has one, that much she's seen. But it was just a guess.

Diana nodded with a smile, as the youngest she guessed smiled at her, "I'm Tony."

"Well, my name is Diana." she told them, "And it's really nice to meet you all." she said honestly shaking each of their hands as a friendly gesture.

And of course the bell rang, Diana sighed turning back to the group, "I hope we do have classes together, it's surprising how much you don't see when your not looking." that much was true. She waved bye and went picking up her stuff and leaving the lunch room with the crowd.

The Clark siblings stood there for a while, "Hm, how long has she attended here?" Megan asked.

Marc looked at his sister, "I remember seeing her around last year, but never bothered to say anything. I do know she's part of the book club, I see her there alot." he told them, to which Lee nodded.

"I saw her once at the games also, she was there with another girl, but didn't seem to enjoy it. Don't know why, we won that night." he grinned, as Megan rolled her eyes at her brother, but did smile.

"Well," she started, "We shoudl at least be somewhat friendly to her, after all she did help us and it looks like she dose need some friends." she had often seen Diana sitting alone at most things. It was often because when someone did sit down beside her she moved away, possible no wanting to be disturbed as her nose was always in a book. Reminded her much of Marc in a way.

Marc broke the silence, "We best head to class." he told his siblings, "Catch up with you guys later." he said leaving.

Lee groaned, "Do we have too?" he muttered, as he saw his siblings leaving, he huffed following after to head to _math_ class.

Diana peered at them from around the corner as they left down the hallway. ' _What a strange group of kids.'_ she thought, then frowned a bit, _'Best keep and eye on them, something tells me that one doesn't just know how to stop a conveyor belt.'_

Turning down the sound hallway she headed for English class. Her mind wandering a bit on what she might have just gotten herself into. That was until her phone went off, the news was reporting something that crashed into a lake. She tapped the app and looked at the picture then the articular claiming it was a pace of wood or rock, her eye brown creasing together. It was too big to be some wood, and a rock isn't that round, something didn't sit right with this picture, even it was blurry.

Turning off her phone she made it to class before the bell rang. Then quickly made a note on her notebook in class to do some sneaking later on tonight before the teacher walked in. Whatever it was she was going to find out, for now the siblings will be pushed to the back of her mind. This news headline came first, she wrote down the place and took out her book and binder.

Tonight, for now she had to focus on school.

 **I don't know Amazing Spize or the dialogue in this EP I used.**

 **Now you all will learn more about Delta/Diana as the story goes on. How she got into the school and waht she did in those two years. For now just wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her breaths came out in pants as she ran down the city sidewalk only thing going through her mind was _'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ as she ran. Her heart pounded in her chest as she didn't dare look back at her attack. Fear overwhelmed her senses, forcing her to go faster. She was almost home, she just had to make sure to shake off her attacker. There was a corner up ahead, an ally way. Diana dunked into it, hiding in the darkness, covering her mouth to hid her breathing that came out short and quick.

She tried to hid her shaky breaths to regulate her heart beat, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. They twitched at the sound of footsteps that came only a few feet behind her. Holding her breath she listened to the quietness, for how long she didn't know, until she heard a quiet growl of frustration and the retreating steps of her attacker.

Letting out a breath of relief she relaxed, her heart was still pounding though as the adrenaline wore off leaving her with a jolt of coldness and aching legs. She doubled over her hands on her knees as she felt dizzy and sick. A bit shaken up from the run and from the fear that left her body. Diana could only think of one time fear left her like this, and she really didn't want to think of such memories.

Taking another slowly, deep breath to calm down her heart beat she swallowing the saliva that gathered in her mouth as her stomach stopped churning inside her. She stood upright and carefully made her way home, hoping she'd stop shaking enough to pull herself together.

 _'I don't want to think about who it was...'_ she thought, _'Because I think I already know.'_

That alone scared Diana more then anything, and she hoped she was wrong. But tonight would tell if she was or wasn't. This afternoon was just another day of getting a bit of extra cash to survive.

*Next day*

So the site proved to be nothing but a waste, seemed someone got there before her. Bummer really, but the pod did nothing to quiet her fears as she walked through the darkness of an underground mineshaft. If what that pod was really is what she was in once, then she knew who her attacker was.

School today was dull, she didn't run into the Clark kids again, but did have to evade Tammy and her new 'BFF Jackets'. Other then that same old same old. Topping it all off she was tired as shit from her last night adventure that got her no where.

Now here she was in a dark mine place hoping she got here before the others did. By others she meant a guy named Larry and her attacker. Diana looked around slowly, until she heard voices up ahead.

"Looks like you didn't tell us the whole truth back a WHOOP, did you Larry." Diana's blood ran cold for a second as she hid behind a pillar and rocks listening in on their conversation. She heard the familiar voice of Larry's nervous laugh. Rage filled her mind instantly, that was a guy who she had once looked up to it seemed now he was the one who put her in that pod. After all why else who he check up on this pod? Diana was half betting he'd go looking for hers. But, she had to control her anger, and listen.

"How did you do find me here?" he asked, Diana could guess he was just trying to chance the subject long enough. She peered into the room a bit, hiding the darkness to see the pod behind Larry and, Megan and Marc!? What were they doing here, and on top of that the pod was open!

Marc walked up to Larry, "Oh it was nothing really, you did all the world." he said taking out a card form his pocket, Diana saw from her end it was a tracking device.

Larry blinked in surprise, "A tracking device," he mused, "I shoudl really get one of those for OPPSIE, wonder how much the system costs." he hummed. Diana felt like face palming, until she saw something hiding a few paces from her, but they didn't see her yet. Her body went cold as she saw a pair of familiar green and silver eyes.

"Enough playing around, Larry." Megan scowled, "Tell us everything you know." she said firmly.

Diana hid quickly as the person moved, "Why don't you ask me." said a sickening tone that she remembered all too well. Fear ran through her chest, she felt unable to move as she listened. Fire, she remembered it again, the heat that licked her face. Tears began to wield up into her eyes as she heard the screams in hear ears, Megan's voice brought her out of her memories for a moment.

"Is it the lightening in here or am I seeing double?" she asked Larry, who looked down.

"This is is twin brother, Omega." he told her.

Megan gave him a look, "Hold on, the most dangerous criminal int he entire universe has a twin? Don't you think you should have mentioned that to us!?" she demanded pointing at the twins. Diana listened to her as Alpha laughed, she was just behind them and that was terrifying in itself.

"We're back Larry," Alpha chuckled, "Or should we say-" he told him.

Omega finished it, "Dad." they grinned at Larry who looked scared. As he should be, Diana listened to their conversation as they two twins went back and forth. Seems her hunch was right they were cryoed like her, she then saw Larry scream and run past her without seeing her.

"Larry you coward!" Marc said from beside her, "And you call yourself a spy!"

Diana looked fro ehr corner as she caught Alpha's eye, and she turn turned and run. "Who was that?" Marc asked.

Megan answered, "No time, let's just run!" she said as she and Marc took off. Diana was soon caught up to by the two siblings who looked at her.

"Diana!?" Marc sounded surprised, "What are you doing here!?"

Diana panted as she did her best to keep up with them, "Questions later," she managed out, "just run!" she told them as Marc looked back throwing a disk that had the two beams collapse on the twins. The two stopped flying, but Diana kept running, before either of them could tell her to stop then rocks were kicked back and a twins laughed as the hi fived each other.

Megan stared at that, as Marc said, "Something tells me this mission is just getting started!" they turned and followed Diana.

Diana ran past Lee and Tony as Megan and Marc were right behind them. She didn't bother to listen to their conversation as she ran, hearing them get in a cart and follow behind her. She turned just in time to jump to get out of the carts way only for Marc pulled her into the cart.

"So you found Alpha and there are two of him?" Tony asked, as Megan looked at the siblings.

"Their twins," Marc explained, "Someone that info slipped Larry's mind." he turned to Diana.

"Right now we are in the red zone, I'll tell you everything once we are away from the two insane psychos." she told them, that seemed to be enough. The twins were laughing hot on their heels as Lee looked back at them.

"They looked pretty wimpy, maybe we can take them?" he suggested.

Megan frowned, "Believe me we saw their action in first hand and the y re not wimpy." she told him, just as Alpha knock out the railing with this laser thing connected to his temple.

"See what I mean..." Marc said as the five look in fear that track as they head head on screaming. It wasn't a soft landed into the pile of rocks and coal. Diana groaned as she held her hand, looking up to see Alpha and Omega jumping up. She flipped backwards dodging the attack. The others quickly getting out of the way also. Megan was quick to try and take on Alpha.

Diana watched as Omega when for Tony and Lee, she was quick to get in the way. She moved swiftly to avoid his attacks and advances, she wasn't one for offense and knew she could't take him head to head int he condition she was in now.

Omega smirked as they were soon face to face, Diana holding off his arms from attack, and their legs cross together someone would have to make the first move to get out. "Nice to see you again." the twin spoke to her, "We hoped you'd come here."

Diana glared at him gritting her teeth as she moved to get away, wincing a she was tripped her leg nearly bent in an odd way. She was quick to move to get out of the attack, even if pain hit her when she walked on that leg. She knew she had to get away from him, her best place was in the distance never up close.

Omega laughed, "Don't look so down," he teased, "You just need some training before your able to fight again." he told her as Diana backed up on her good leg gritting her teeth as Omega then paused and smirked vanishing. She paused also as she heard a loud rush, and yelped as water swept her off her feet. In front she saw Megan and Marc being carried away also.

They were quickly out of the tunnels and the water flushed them out. Diana winced as she bad leg was throbbing down, must have been dislocated. She tried to get up as she heard the twins running to them down the mine shaft. She forced herself to her felt, only to cry out in pain and hit he ground again, it hurt a lot worse now then before.

 _'Come on Delta, you have to get moving before-'_ her thoughts cut off as she was forced up in the air. A familiar green and black sleeve and pale hand gripped her shirt. Diana looked down at Alpha with a glare as he smirked. Omega was quick to tie up Megan and Marc who also tried to get away. He tossed them into the back of the jeep that was there, Diana could only guess the siblings brought it with them

Alpha then smiled at his brother as he took some rope and tied up Diana also. They were careful in setting her in the back seat next to Marc and Megan. Diana struggled the best she could the pain in her leg flared up alot but she tried to ignore it.

"Quite your struggling!" Omega laughed, "Or that knee will only hurt more." Diana gulped as she shrank away from the other hitting Marc a bit as she was shaking. The twins were quick to set up traps as they got int he jeep.

"Lee! Tony! Help us!" Megan said as Diana watched them fly to them, only to get caught. The twins laughed in the front seat as Diana watched their rescue become smaller and smaller. They were doomed.

 **Sorry if it was a little rushed, all fight scenes are like that for me. XD**


End file.
